To Mend Broken Pieces
by ladies of essence
Summary: It is the anniversary when the Uchiha clan was made. Everything was perfect until an unwanted visitor crashes the party. Itachi Uchiha never killed the Uchiha clan. Pairings are ?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to criticize. It will help to improve it. Please, please review, I would really appreciate it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Itachi, or any Naruto character. I wish I did but I don't. _

**Chapter one: Bleeding massacre **

Every Uchiha was there. You could hear children laughing as well as the adults. Today was the day that the Uchiha clan had been made, to day was to be a wonderful day. It was a time to celebrate, or so they thought. Unbeknown to them, today was the last time they will ever celebrate, actually the last day they will every open their eyes and see the sun because soon everything will be dark for all eternity.

"AHAHAH!!!!" There was a loud scream from a little girl no older than eight. "Grandpa, wake up!!!" "He will never wake up. Soon everyone will be asleep for ever. Soon you will join him" said a cold dead voice to the little girl. That's when she fell victim to the unknown murder.

One by one they fell. It started with the oldest then it worked its way down. No one knew what was going on. Everyone panic, there were screams everywhere. Only one boy didn't scream, he just stood there, motionless. He had big dead looking eyes that you could lose your self in them. They were pitch black. Ebony even. They had held so much life and compassion before, but you could never tell. He had midnight colored hair with a tint of blue that naturally spiked in the back because it was short, silky, smooth, and more beautiful than the finest silk. Skin so perfect, so smooth and pale, that you could mistake him for a porcelain doll. He was skinny but not to skinny to be mistaken as anorectic. He had a kind of girlish appearance to him that only made him seem even more beautiful. In other words he was perfect; he could make an angel go to shame. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

He knew this was going to happen. He told them but they wouldn't listen. They said he was just a foolish little boy and didn't know any better. They had always underestimated him even his precious aniki didn't believe him. He was believed to be dumb, childish, but he had lost his childhood a long time ago. He had grown up to fast. He understood and knew things that no one knew and death was one of the many things. He was wiser than his years. He was only four after all. A four year old barley knows how to write his or her name but he, oh no he knew far more then just writing his name, far more.

His parents were killed right in front of him. Their blood splattered everywhere. It was on his face, hair, cloths and hands. He felt as if he had killed them himself.

_Where is aniki? He should be here. Why won't he come save me? Why doesn't he take me away from this madness? Does he want me to suffer? What have I done to deserve this, what have I done to see my beloved mother and father kill right in front of me? Is this their blood on me or is it my own? I feel death gripping my heart. It feels good. It hurts but it subsides my other pain. Come, take me, and take me away from this hell that is my life. I welcome you with open arms… _

Meanwhile outside in the park….. (Itachi's prov)

_**I wonder how Sasuke is doing. Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone with them. He doesn't get along with the others, only me. I like that. He is only mine. No one will ever take him away from me. He is mine and mine only. I am the keeper of his heart and soul, the same way he is the keeper of mine. Wow. I sound like a poet now. Creepy… I should get back to the party. My otouto will be lonely. **_

With that said or should I say thought, Itachi walked towards the party. Not knowing about the dangers that lay ahead.

Back at the party…. (Sasuke's prov)

"Time to die" said the cold voice from before.

Sasuke heard a ticking sound.

_What's going on? What is that irritating sound? Make it stop! It sounds as if the clock of our lives is ticking to a close. OMG it's a bomb!!! Doesn't anyone hear it? I need to get out of here. No wait. I should stay… I have already lost the will to live. There is nothing left for me here. My aniki left me here with them. So I might as well have the same fate as them even if it means death._

**A/N: please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to criticize. It will help to improve it. Please, please review, I would really appreciate it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Itachi, or any Naruto character.( cries on the floor) I wish I did but I don't…sigh… _

Chapter two: **Undignified loss**

(Itachi's prov)

I was right in front of the building that the party was being held.

**_Should I go in or not? Sure…_**

I had my hand on the door knob. It was unnaturally cold under my always cold hands.

_**How odd.**_

I was about to turn the door knob but never made it…

**BOOM!!!!**

I was through back by an immense force. I didn't have time to react. I heard a lone

scream and one thought ran through my head. I don't know why but before I had time to

stop my self I said "I'm sorry Sasuke." Then everything went black.

(Time Skip- a week later- Normal Prov)

Ow…. There was a low groan heard across the hallway.

(Itachi's Prov)

**_My head… Where the hell am I? Hopefully not in hell. Jeje. This is no time to make jokes to youself Itachi. White room, white floor, white sheets, white everything, a constant peeping sound indicating a heart monitor and a bitter smell of disinfectant. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is a… Oh shit… It's worse than hell… It's a… a… FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!!I hate hospitals. They creep me out… Not that anybody knows. Got a reputation to keep. I'm not a cold hearted "bastard" for nothing. Okay Itachi think. Why are you here? Um… I got nothing…And they say I'm a child prodigy and genius… _**

(Flashback)

There was a scream. I was through back… "I'm sorry Sasuke"

A sharp pain then blackness. ****

(End of Flashback)

"Sasuke…" "Sasuke, where's Sasuke?" **_What happened? What hit me? Where is Sasuke? Is he here too? OMG! It was a bomb! A bomb through me back. It exploded from the inside of the Uchiha party. That means… Sasuke… No… You can't be dead. No you just can't. I knew I shouldn't of had left you. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. _**

"SASUKE!!!" I screamed. I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped out of bed ignoring the

searing pain that went through my body and ran out the door.

When I stepped outside it was empty. Empty and white. Not a single soul around. "What the hell…" "SASUKE!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring who heard. "SASUKE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! SASUKE!!!"****

"Uchiha Itachi."

I turned around to see who called my name. It was a man. An odd looking man. He was taller than me.

He had jeans and a navy blue shirt. Nothing casual. But the thing that caught my attention was that he was wearing a mask that covered more than half of his face.

Only one gray eye was left visible. And his hair… It was gray and sticking up leaning to the left, defying gravity.

_**How odd. He looks to young to have gray hair? Who is he? **_

"I'm Kakashi" As if reading my mind, said the now named Kakashi.

With the most venom I could muster in my dazed state I replied "How the hell do you know my name and what do you want?"

"My, my. Aren't you a little too young to use such foul language".

_**Who the hell does he think is? Jerk.**_

"I asked you a question. Answer me, how do you know my name and what is it that you want with me?" I spat back.

"Itachi, everyone knows who you are. You are the child prodigy of the now almost extinct Uchiha clan…"

His lips kept moving but I couldn't hear. My sense weren't functioning properly anymore.

_**The now almost extinct Uchiha clan…. Sasuke…**_

He must have read my mind or I must have showed my shock because he stopped talking.

There is little that can make me show emotion and this was one of the few things.

"Almost extinct Uchiha clan… What do you mean almost extinct?" I whimpered out. I sounded so pathetic. My voice betrayed me. I was trying to regain my composure but it was useless.

The next thing I knew my face was about to collide with the floor. I closed my eyes shut waiting for impact and the pain that would go with it but they never came.

I felt strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes expecting it to be Kakashi but it wasn't.

It was another man. He was looking at me with gentle brown eyes full of understanding. They made me want to cry but no… Uchihas don't cry. They just don't. It's practically law.

But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the tear that ran down my cheek. It was salty. I don't like it. But I couldn't help it anymore.

It was out of my control, they were running down my cheek as if a waterfall.

_**Pathetic… That's what I am… I can't even keep my emotions in check.**_

"It's okay. Let it all out. Don't worry you can cry. It must be hard to wake up and find out that all your clan is… gone." Said the brown eyed man.

_**His eyes. They made me cry. They reminded me of… of Sasuke's eyes. I don't know why but they did. They have nothing in common. This mans eyes are brown, full of love and happiness which were now tainted with some sorrow. Whereas Sasuke's are obsidian. Onyx. Unforgiving, cold, emotionless. But this man's eyes reminded me on the old Sasuke. When he was happy and carefree. So innocent, kind, compassionate. I couldn't stop it. I could stop you from turn just like me. **_

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help myself. I just said it without thinking.

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't keep you safe and look what happened. You're gone. I would give my life for you but what good would saying that do now. It's to late…

**A/N: please don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **The story is kind of moving slow but hopefully it will start to speed up over winter break. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school and Midterms. Anyways don't be afraid to criticize. It will help to improve my story. Please, please review, I would really appreciate it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or any other Naruto character. _

Chapter 3: **Finding Sasuke**

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked between sobs after regaining some of my composure from the shock.

"Um…." Said the brown haired man.

**_That's it! That's all he has to say! _**I look at him with anger written all over my face, I glare at him like there is no tomorrow. But I know I must look stupid with tears in my eyes.

"He doesn't know, kid. So stop trying to murder him with your glare. If you haven't notice he's trying to help you". Replied Kakashi.

"I don't need anyone's help." That would have had sounded more convincing if I hadn't sobbed in the end. That didn't even convince me.

"Doesn't seem that way. You should get back to bed. You need your rest. Can you stand up?"

Kakashi was starting to get on my nerves.**_ He talks to me as if I where a four year old. But no, I'm not four; I'm eight, thank you very much. Sasuke is the one that is four… Sasuke…_**

"Where is Sasuke?" I persisted with my question.

"You sound like a broken record. I'll tell you after we get you back to bed".

"I asked you where Sasuke is, now tell me!"

"Fine, fine, just don't bite my head off. Follow me."

I stood up as best I could just to fall again, but the brown eyed man caught me once again before my butt met tile. He gave me a reassuring smile. It was so kind and sincere that I couldn't help but give him a small smirk of my own.

"I'm Iruka by the way" said the brown eyed man now named Iruka.

"Hi Iruka-san" I whispered. I don't think he heard me, good because I didn't mean to say it out loud.

We were walking down the hall. Well I was sort of limping and leaning on Iruka. When we stopped in front of a very, very bleach white door. Room 675. I noticed that no one was in sight and I had come across a sign that said "Intensive Care" which freaked me out, not that anyone knew but me.

"Aren't you going to open the door Itachi-kun or are we going to wait here all day?" said Kakashi in a fake sweet voice. **_That bastard…_**

"Shut up." I hissed.

"It's okay Itachi-kun, we are here if you need us" Iruka reassured.

**_He's more helpful then Kakashi._** I placed my hand on the knob. Feeling a sensation that was similar to one I had already felt.

(Flashback)

The door knob was unnaturally cold under my always cold hands.

(End of Flashback)

It gave me goose bumps. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I slowly turned the door knob eager to see my Sasuke.

It was white. That's all I can say. White… Everything was a freakishly, unnatural white. Like a horrible nightmare. Then I saw it. The only thing that stood out was a mop of onyx midnight hair. **_Sasuke…_**

I ran to him or more so limped really fast to his bedside. I immediately regretted it. I did not like what I saw.

Sasuke's flawless face now adored cuts and bruises. A sickishly long cut ran down his once elegant cheek. He had a breathing mask and many tubes coming from his body connected to machines. I saw his arm in a cast, as well as his left leg. He had many bandages that surrounded most of his body from what I could tell.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I said. There was a bandage that was on his eyes. **_Why would someone want to cover Sasuke's beautiful eyes?_**

"What's wrong with him" I asked again.

"Besides the obvious" inquired Kakashi.

"You… You freaking Jackass, don't you have a bit of remorse? Why the hell are you even here? You aren't making matters easier; on the contraire you're making my life even more a living hell than it already is if that's even fucking possible!" I screamed at him. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I was on a roll.

"Why am I so fucking forsaken? Is there no god or is it just that he hates my guts so much that he had to send an idiotic bastard to help me?! Well let me tell you, (Itachi rose his hands to the heavens) I HATE YOU EVEN FUCKING MORE THAN YOU HATE ME! (No offense to anyone, I'm quite religious myself) I was screaming my lungs out and crying waterfalls. I had no more air in my lungs and had stopped. I looked at Sasuke once more and cried even more. My whole body was shaking. I felt dizzy and tired. My legs buckled under my weight yet again. But there was no Iruka to catch me. I looked around trying to find him, but Kakashi was holding him back so he couldn't help me. I was so miserable. My heart was shattered beyond belief. I felt reality slipping away from my grasp. I tried holding it with all my might but it was futile.

(Dream/Flashback) (Its quite random I just felt like putting it in…)

Itachi was playing outside when these big kids came up to him and told him to get lost because it was their spot.

"I don't see your name on it" he responded.

The boys started laughing at his comeback, and the oldest, which he assumed was the leader of the gang, stepped forth and cracked his knuckles as if in a menacing way.

Itachi thought it was funny so he gave a little… chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" spat the leader. This only caused Itachi to laugh more and a sly smirk caressed Itachi's lips.

"I'm going to take that stupid smirk off your ugly face!" Threatened the boy.

_**He has some nerve calling me ugly. Has he seen himself in the mirror lately because he isn't exactly beauty, he's more of the beast.**_

The boy then proceeded to punch Itachi in the face but he easily dodged it, only angering the boy more. The boy persisted on throwing punches toward Itachi's face but none met its mark.

"STOP MOVING!"

_**As if…**_

"Let's see how much punishment you can take." Itachi replied.

This time Itachi didn't move out of the way but instead caught the boys punch. He proceeded to twist the boys arm.

The boy pleaded for him to stop but Itachi was having too much fun so he twisted more. The other boys in the gang just watched in horror as Itachi punched, scratched, kicked, and twisted.

The red liquid on Itachi's hands only fascinated him more but the boy had stopped pleading and trying to get away.

"He's unconscious, no more fun then." Itachi whispered to himself but it was evident that the others heard him as they backed away.

Itachi noticing them for the first time after beating the boy to a bloody pulp.

He looks at them with crimson eyes, daring them to tell anyone what happened.

The expressions on the boys' faces were priceless.

It was of utter horror as if looking into the eyes of a mass murderer.

_**How amusing…**_

"Are you going to tell anyone what happened? If so, don't be surprised when you end up like this" Itachi threatened, eyes bleeding red yet again.

(End of dream/flashback)(Outside Itachi's hospital room)

"You think he's going to be okay? I mean, come on, the boy is only eight. It's a lot for a child to take in. His family was murdered and the only other Uchiha is in a critical state and might not make it through the night."

"Iruka calm down. He'll be fine. With a little therapy he'll be as good as new. Except with no family… He's probably going to be put in an orphanage."

"No Kakashi! They can't! Those places are horrible!"

"I can't do anything about it. It's not under my jurisdiction and you know I'm on thin ice with Tsunade. She's still pissed at me for you know what. It wasn't even my fault! Ush…"

"But you can try, right Kakashi? Please try to get him placed somewhere else that isn't an orphanage. He's all alone. I can only imagine what he's going through and can you believe the state of Itachi's little brother. He's only four for John's sake (Who's John? Oo)! How can someone do such a horrible thing to a four year old angel? Did you see him Kakashi? He was a small fallen angel. Broken and torn, so fragile like a porcelain doll. I can't believe the doctors couldn't help him." Iruka started to cry in Kakashi's arms.

"Imagine if that happened to my Naruto. I don't know what I would do."

"Shh Iruka, calm down. Everything is going to turn out for the best… I hope."

(Time Skip- Ten Years Later)

A young man with long black hair and beautiful crimson eyes was walking up the stairs to room 675. Today was July 23. His outouto's birthday. He was officially fourteen.

Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's "room" (He started calling it Sasuke's room about five years ago). Itachi was placing white orchids in a vase next to his brother's bedside. His brother's favorite flower.

Sasuke used to love working in the greenhouse with their mother. He had quite the green thumb. He grew beautiful flowers with the help of their mother of course. A three year old can only do so much.

"Happy birthday Sasuke…" Silence. No response. Of course he wasn't going to receive a response. He had given up hoping a long time ago.

"I brought you white orchids, your favorite."

After about five minutes of silence, Itachi walked to the door. "Once again, Happy Birthday, my beloved outouto."

Itachi placed his hand on the door knob ready to open it when he had a strange feeling. Déjà vu all over again. The knob was unnaturally cold. He immediately turned to see Sasuke. But everything was the same.

Sasuke's long midnight blue hair was fanned around him just like before. His eyes bandaged shut, oxygen mask in place, heart monitor normal. Everything was the same. So then why did he have a feeling something was going to happen?

As if god answering his question, Sasuke's heart monitor was racing. Then it made a sudden stop. And didn't restart.

"Sasuke…" Itachi finally turned around fearing the worst. But what he saw would have had given him a heart attack if he wasn't so healthy.

Sasuke was sitting in an upright position. The heart monitor had been unplugged.

"The constant peeping was getting annoying." Sasuke suddenly said in a hoarse voice from miss use in the past 10 years.

Itachi could only stare. He closely resembled a goldfish (a sexy goldfish, jeje)

"Sa… Sas… Sasuke" He managed to stutter.

"Itachi? Where are you? I can't see you. Stupid bandage."

"Sasuke you're awake, but how? The doctors said that there was little hope of you ever waking up. Thank god for the miracle! I've missed you so much. I thought I had lost you."

Itachi almost broke down but Uchihas don't cry. He had already broken the rule once and he wasn't going to break it again, especially not in front of Sasuke.

"Aniki… How long have I been asleep? Or rather in a coma?"

"…"

"Aniki?"

"Ten years"

"TEN YEARS! That's a lot of time. I'm sorry"

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry I left you alone for 10 years. I'm sorry I couldn't ease your pain. I'm sorry I only caused you more pain. I'm sorry I got in the way. But most of all I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to… to save them, to save mother."

"Sasuke… It isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. The important this is that you're alive and awake."

Itachi was at Sasuke's side and gave him a hug. Then he carefully took bandage off of Sasuke's eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal neither onyx irises nor the red of the Sharingan, but yellow snake like eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Slowly Sasuke morphed into someone else. His nightmare. Sasuke's skin turned grayish and stone cold. His hair no longer the bluish silky perfection but greasy black hair. The thing that he hated more wasn't his skin, hair, or his snake like tongue but his yellow eyes.

"Itachi-kun aren't you glad to see me? I know Sasuke would be ecstatic."

"Orochimaru… What have you done to Sasuke? Where is he? If you hurt him… If you even harm a single hair on his head… I swear I will kill you." Murder intent visible in his facial expression, sharingan flaring.

"Tsk, Tsk. You know I just want to play. If you want him so badly take him. He was no fun."

With that Orochimaru was gone.

Everything was white, just like Sasuke's hospital room.

"Where am I?"

Itachi looked around and saw a bed and a mop of midnight colored hair.

"Sasuke"

As if reliving the vents of the day he woke up 10 years ago for the first time after the explosion, He ran toward the bed and then stopped.

And just like before, he didn't like what he saw.

"Sasuke… No"

The white sheets were stained with red as well as the walls.

"Sasuke you can't be…"

Sasuke laid there on the bed with onyx eyes wide open, dull, lifeless. His face held a pained expression. He had a hole in his chest where his heart should be. The beating was still audible but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this? Sasuke kept on telling me his heart belonged to you, so I did the only thing I could do to gain his heart. I stole it from you and him. Now it's mine. Hope you don't mind." Orochimaru smirked like the madman he is.

"You… YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Itachi charged at Orochimaru but was met with pain in his lower abdomen. He looked down and saw a knife had been stabbed in his stomach.

In a dark room only illuminated by the moons light laid a young man panting and thrashing.

"NOOO!" Itachi woke up in cold sweat, panting as if he had run in a marathon.

"Damn it. Not again. It always happens on this day."

The clock read 12:00. It was officially July 23.

-

--

-

--

-

--

**A/N: That's another chapter, I'm so proud of myself! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Okay, so I've been thinking, and yes I do think, that I need pairings. And then it occurred to me that I didn't have a clue if it should be yaoi or not. So if would be so kind as to vote that would help me tons. Also please tell me who you think should be paired with Sasuke-kun. Oh and also you can tell me your opinion for Itachi's pairing too. So please review and vote!!!! Oh and before I forget, and no offence, please don't think of voting Sasuke/Sakura because I don't like her. So sorry if you were going to put it as a pairing. **


End file.
